


Starting Point

by milkystrawberry



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, self indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystrawberry/pseuds/milkystrawberry
Summary: Nobody besides Kanata had ever willingly listened to Souma ramble on about turtles. Until today, that is.





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first finished fic and i might be extremely rusty;;; i draw more than i write haha
> 
> hope u enjoy dis,,,...i had a lot of fun writing it

There was a first time for everything — like being ten minutes late to your club when you usually were the early one. Souma rushed down the halls while trying to balance meticulously crafted turtle food on a plate, hoping nobody would appear from a corner and crash into him, making him later than he already was.

Souma could practically hear the scolding he was about to get as the clubroom was finally within sight. Even though Kanata wouldn’t have batted an eye since he at least _showed up_, albeit late, apologies spewed out of him like a geyser the minute he swung the doors open. He was on his knees within seconds, begging for Kanata to forgive his lack of punctuality, promising that he shall commit seppuku for this _horrible act of forgetfulness!_

...The punishment never came. He could’ve sworn he heard small chuckles coming from outside the room, too. Souma cracked an eye open, not seeing his club president but instead colourful aquarium tanks that hummed back in response. After scanning the room, he noticed that Kanata was nowhere to be seen.

“Buchou-dono?” Souma called out. No response. That was strange, he mused as he pushed himself back to his feet. He couldn’t remember if Kanata had given him a heads-up that he wasn’t going to be attending their club meeting — though at least he technically wasn’t late anymore, right?

His grip tightened on the plate, staring down at the tiny bits of food he had made (which is why he was ‘late’ in the first place). The actual process was pretty simple, especially since he had strayed away from the usual ReptoMin and meat mixture and went for something plant-based instead, but he still let himself get carried away. As a result, he accidentally made too much, so there wouldn’t be a need to make more for next time.

Souma strolled over to Kamegorou’s tank, relaxing the minute his eyes landed on the turtle. Seeing him crawl towards his figure was by far the best thing he had seen all day, and it was always difficult to resist the urge to scoop him up and fawn all over him like a proud parent. Still, he had a job to do, which definitely did _not_ include overfeeding or bothering Kamegorou.

“Kamegorou, it’s feeding time~” He chirped. The one urge Souma did give into was speaking to the turtle as he placed little bits of food in front of him. It was a habit he had picked up over the course of multiple feeding sessions, and he hoped that nobody would ever catch him (especially that _disgrace_ of the marine life club), but one time Kanata had. Of course, since it was Kanata, he only encouraged the activity. Even then, he still hoped that would only be a one-time thing.

It started off as harmless cooing with Souma occasionally reaching out to lightly stroke Kamegorou’s shell, practically making no contact at all. The clubroom was calming, so much so that he almost forgot his day wasn’t going that great. Just the way the room had been painted in a soft blue glow from the tanks was enough to put his soul at ease, and Kamegorou was the cherry on top of it all. This was like his safe haven from the world, even more so now that he was alone.

It wasn’t the first time he was being plagued by feelings of uselessness when it came to Akatsuki, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Keito was stubborn and never let anyone in even when it was obvious the weight of his student council responsibilities alone were crushing him, and Souma sometimes marveled at how that man was still standing. As usual, he was in charge of organizing their next live show with Kuro making their outfits, leaving him with nothing to do, which tended to be the norm. All he seemed to be able to do was rub shoulders and bring tea whenever the opportunity arises — and on top of that, he had failed his third English test in a row. 

He didn’t want to wallow in self-pity, especially when his upperclassmen were busy working themselves into an early grave, but he didn’t know what to do. Souma briefly wondered if he would be this swamped in the year to come, quickly discarding the thought, not wanting to think about how he’d be all alone just yet.

“I just wish I could be of assistance in some way…” Souma concluded with a sigh. Even if he wished Kamegorou could give him the advice he sought, never in his sound mind would he have expected a response back. He practically jumped out of his skin when the door behind him swung open, and a voice similar to a headache resounded through the room.

“Hi hi~” Kaoru sang, and Souma couldn’t tell if he wanted to kill _him_ or himself. He turned, flushing, praying Kaoru hadn’t heard one bit of his monologue, otherwise he’d be willing to pierce through his stomach for that reason alone.

“You — what are you doing here, disgrace!?” Souma barked, trying to ignore his cheeks flaring up.

Kaoru put on his best pout, crossing his arms and feigning hurt. “That’s not very nice, Souma-kyun. Can I not show up to my own club~?”

“You being part of this club means nothing when you rarely show up half of the time! And do not call me Souma-kyun!”

“So, when I don’t show up it’s bad, but when I _do_ show up, it’s also bad?”

Whenever Kaoru gave him sound arguments, he always hated giving in and admitting he was right — he really was unbearable, and it definitely was not because he didn’t know what to retort with, so Souma tried his best to think of _something_, but to no avail.

He begrudgingly accepted his loss and moved on. Kaoru’s overly-carefree attitude made his blood boil, and he despised how he thought he could just float through life by doing the bare minimum, especially when it came to his school life and idol duties. _Why couldn’t he just show up, it wasn’t hard!?_

“Wouldn’t you rather be on a _date?_ Or, perhaps you were rejected?” Souma grumbled, his tone suggesting it wasn’t exactly a question, having already assumed that’s exactly what happened (and he definitely did not blame the girl). He shifted his attention back to Kamegorou, continuing to feed him, hoping Kaoru would at least move to the back of the room to idly stare at the fish.

He didn’t. Instead, he got closer, resting his elbows carefully against the glass pane of the tank. “Don’t assume such stuff about me, Souma-kun. I just wanted to stop by, that’s all~”

_So, he did get rejected._ Souma kept trying to pay him no mind and focus on Kamegorou since he kept getting interrupted, but he could still feel his gaze down the back of his neck like a cool chill.

“Being alone with a guy is strange,” Kaoru tapped the glass with his fingers like he was antsy, just now noticing the lack of a member. “Where’s Kanata-kun?”

“...I do not know, actually,” Souma stiffened.

“Really? The one time I show up and he’s not here~”

“Excuse you! Maybe he’s busy, unlike you most of the time!”

“Easy, easy, Souma-kyun, I’m just joking!” Kaoru surrendered, putting his hands up.

“Your jokes are not very humorous.”

Souma heard the other boy sigh, probably out of frustration or something similar, and hoped that was a sign Kaoru was about to leave him alone — but he didn’t. When he glanced back in his direction, he noticed he was oddly fixated on watching the turtle get fed.

“Are you intending on watching me for the entire club meeting?”

“Maybe not _you_, but the turtle is cute. It’s named Kamekichi, right?”

“It’s Kamegorou, you wretch,” Souma glared at him. “...But, he is quite cute, yes.”

“You named him?”

“Yes.”

“It’s a cute name too~”

He watches Souma freeze, and after that small pause, place the last few bits of food in the tank.

Souma put the empty plate on top of another table nearby, planning on cleaning it before bringing it back to the kitchen after club hours. He returns without saying anything and Kaoru notes that he almost looked awkward standing there.

_That was a first_, Kaoru thinks. His junior always had a comeback up his sleeve, so he would be lying if he said it wasn’t a _little_ amusing to witness him look like he was trying to come up with one. Maybe that was a sign his presence was at least being tolerated.

“What was that stuff you fed him anyway?” Kaoru breaks the silence.

“...It alternates sometimes, but today I fed him something plant-based. I usually feed him meat that has been mixed in with these ReptoMin tablets that Buchou-dono gets.” Souma clears his throat, his expression warmer. “Most turtles are omnivorous, actually, and I believe they commonly eat crawfish and insects. Occasionally, they do eat fish, tadpoles and even frogs. Of course, they can also eat plants, as the feed I’ve prepared was made with such.”

Although he had seen it with Kanata, Kaoru was under the impression it was impossible for Souma to look serene. It was a nice change of pace from the look of hatred he constantly got, so he couldn’t complain about the sudden mini-lesson on a turtle’s diet. He noticed a glimmer in the boy’s eyes as he spoke, realizing he saw the same look in Kanata whenever he was tending to the many fish under his care.

It only lasted a moment. “Um, I believe I’ve given you more than you had asked for…” Souma flinched. “I did not mean to, but you are still a disgrace, so I am not fully sorry.”

Kaoru laughed despite himself, which earned him a confused stare. “I don’t remember telling you to stop,” he said. “I’m in this club, remember? I like marine life too, which includes turtles~”

If Souma becoming awkward was amusing, then rendering him speechless was the highlight of his day. He peered down as he fiddled with his tie, looking like he was thinking really hard about what he should say next.

“...Are you asking me to continue?”

“If you want.”

Souma really _was_ rendered speechless. If there was one thing he wasn’t used to, it was someone actually willing to listen to him when it came to his turtle monologues. So far, only Kanata had been that someone, but he also liked anything related to marine life, so that should’ve been expected. For Kaoru to be the second person was questionable, and he wondered why that was.

He cleared his throat for the umpteenth time before speaking up again. “...Okay.” Souma didn’t question him further, seizing the opportunity instead.

Kaoru wasn’t anticipating spending the afternoon alone with Souma as he discussed a turtle’s diet in detail, but he couldn’t say he had better things to be doing. He seemed uncomfortable at first but it didn’t take long for Souma to start excitedly listing everything he could remember from those sea turtle documentaries Kanata had shown him, straying away from pond turtles, but that same sparkle had returned in his eyes. That passion certainly was enviable.

They occasionally exchanged banter when Kaoru would ask something, to which Souma would answer by explaining in great depth, and it continued like that for a while. His aura was so different when he lost himself in something he loved, and calling it endearing was the closest thing to _cute_ he’d be willing to describe it as — with Souma being a guy and all.

Maybe he was just happy to be able to talk with Souma without the possibility of having a sword in his face (though, he still tread lightly).

Kaoru’s phone buzzing managed to bring not only Souma but Kaoru himself back to earth, and he couldn’t believe he had let time slip through his fingers because of a guy. Peering down at the screen, he noticed it was nearly past club hours and they’d need to go home soon.

Despite that, he said nothing as he returned his attention to Souma, but he also wasn’t saying anything.

“All done?” Kaoru grinned.

“Well — it’s late, is it not? I can’t talk forever.” Souma touched his tie again, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. He must’ve seen the time on Kaoru’s screen, too.

“You could if you want, I don’t need to be home.”

Souma’s lip twitched, wondering what that could possibly mean. Questions started piling up in his mind, all about Kaoru and why he stayed for so long when he was sure he would’ve bailed the minute he realized Kanata wasn’t here. If he _had_ been rejected, why didn’t he just make plans with another girl?

“Why did you want to listen to me?” he finally asks.

Kaoru hesitates. “Do you want the truth or something like _I just want us to be on good terms, Souma-kyun_.”

The unexpected bluntness took him by surprise and he glared at his senior. “Obviously I’d want the truth!”

Kaoru was looking like the awkward one now. “I wasn’t planning on coming today, but I heard you talking to Kamegorou.”

“...You did?” Souma cringed. If he hadn’t been so mortified by that knowledge, he would’ve gawked at how Kaoru got his name right for once. It was a miracle right before his eyes — or ears?

“Well, you’re not exactly quiet,” he chuckled. “Um. I don’t know why I stayed, to be honest. I’m sure I’m the last guy you’d want to hear advice from, but...don’t sell yourself short, okay? You’re not useless, and I’m sure your unit is grateful for all you do. You know, like that quote about how the smallest things make the biggest differences.”

Kaoru doesn’t know if Souma’s silence is a good thing or not, but he continues anyway. “You shouldn’t feel bad. You’re not me, remember? You don’t skip practices or club meetings, and if you do, you probably have a good reason. I think you’re fully capable, Souma-kun, don’t be so down~”

Maybe he was seeing things, but he could’ve sworn he saw Souma’s cheeks flush a light red. It almost made him want to tease him (and he would’ve if he wanted to have a sword shoved down his throat).

It really was entertaining seeing Souma, who was usually so irritable, become flustered by his attempts at comfort. Though he was left wondering if he might’ve gone too far when he still wasn’t saying anything, and he actually would still be getting that sword shoved down his throat.

“What, I render you speechless?” Kaoru teased. “If you were like this all the time, maybe I could fall for you~”

“Please — please don’t,” is the one thing Souma managed to say.

“Haha. I’m just joking, remember I only like girls~”

Souma clenched his jaw and his fists, wishing he’d just _shut up_ for once. He didn’t know what to think with his mind in knots, but thankfully he didn’t have to, interrupted by Kaoru lightly pushing his shoulder.

“I’ll either take that as a thank you or my cue to leave. See you in three weeks, yeah?” Kaoru grinned, acting on that same carefree personality Souma seemed to despise. He turned on his heel, beginning to take his leave when—

“Wait.”

Kaoru turned, raising an eyebrow. Souma was there, toying with his tie like he had been for most of the afternoon, obviously struggling with his words (either that or he was constipated).

“Just so you know,” his voice wobbles. “This...doesn’t make us friends.”

“Wasn’t intending it to be.” Kaoru ignores the slight pang in his chest.

“But,”

“But?”

“...Thank you.” Souma breathes, speaking earnestly. “However, if you keep neglecting your duties like that, I will not hesitate to cut you down.”

Kaoru’s laugh is genuine, and he nods. “Thank you too.” Kaoru winked, noting that somewhere in the depths of his conscience. He said nothing else as he pushed through the doors and disappeared into the hallway.

Souma listened to his footsteps moving further and further away and waited for them to be completely out of earshot before picking up the empty plate, leaving down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> INHALES i added it to the tags already but this is just.....so self indulgent, and i’m also sorry for potential OOC i tried my best djejdjdks i just rlly love these two theyre my otp
> 
> this note is basically one giant apology but.....same thing goes for potential wrong turtle info even if i researched what i could?
> 
> anyway, UMMM, thank you if you read this far! stan akatsuki


End file.
